


Wildapples

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apples, Crushes, Cute Kids, Don't Try This At Home, Fluff, Hero Worship, M/M, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tree Climbing, Using the Force Just For Fun, Young Ben Solo, Young Crushes, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe climb trees to pick apples.





	Wildapples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telekinetic_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telekinetic_hedgehog/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the wonderful telekinetic_hedgehog. Hope you like it! Also, I recognize I’m taking liberties with Yavin’s fruit. I hope it’s not too jarring.

“It’s okay, Ben, you can do it!”

”I’m almost there...” Ben climbed onto another branch. He’d done it before, back home, though he couldn’t say that he had done it with someone else. 

It was autumn, and the young Jedi Padawan and the aspiring pilot were wont to get into scrapes, including climbing trees. The Force Sensitive tree didn’t have Yavin wildapples, but other trees did. Poe had actually shown Ben the top of the Force Sensitive tree, as part of Ben’s informal tour of Yavin IV, and Ben had been amazed — he was certain even Senators didn’t have views like this, when it seemed that all of Yavin lay before them, majestic and beautiful. 

One of the Jedi Masters had derisively called Poe Ben’s “babysitter”, mostly for being thirteen where Ben was ten, but it certainly never felt that way to Ben. If nothing else, Poe was just plain _cool —_ there was something about his cheerfulness and confidence that seemed almost like brilliant sunlight, illuminating and blessing everything it touched. He was kind and friendly to everyone, though he was of course only sentient — but even the moments where he made sarcastic remarks (and advised Ben to not try it himself, lest he get in trouble) made Ben wish he could be like him. He wanted to be as cool as Poe was — what with his confidence and his optimism and his building piloting skills. Poe had been practicing since he was little, as had Ben, and maybe, just maybe, they could be piloting buddies together...

”Careful, Ben,” Poe called from above him. “If you break your arm, your uncle will kill me.”

Ben’s eyes widened in alarm, and Poe laughed, a musical sound that Ben couldn’t say he minded at all. “Not literally, but...y’know. Stars, this is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.”

”Not really.” Ben made his way up to where Poe was; the tree wasn’t ridiculously tall like some of the trees on Yavin could get, but it was still quite the climb. Finally, they got to the place where wildapples grew, and judging from the color and shape (dark, shiny red), they were pretty ripe. Ben plucked one, then another. 

Poe was already pretty dedicated to putting away the apples when one accidentally fell. Well, started falling — Ben reached out his hand and concentrated —

The apple flew back into his hand, and Ben handed it to Poe. Poe stared at him in astonishment. “How did you do that?”

”I practiced!” Ben beamed, and he hoped, at least, that Poe was impressed with what he did.

Poe grinned back. “You’re good.”

”Yeah. Some of the Masters say I’m...” Ben wrinkled his nose in frustration. “Mee-dee-oh-cree. I don’t know what that means, but I guess it’s not good. And Uncle Luke says I’m nearly eleven and should be learning these things by now...”

”Well, I bet the Masters can’t do what you did,” Poe said. 

“Really?”

”Really.” Poe messed up Ben’s hair, causing the younger boy to sigh in good-natured exasperation. “Ready to head down? Don’t worry — if you fall, I’ll catch you.”

Ben and Poe headed down with their wildapples, and landed relatively safely on the ground. Ben grinned. “That was so cool!”

”Yeah.” Poe brushed black hair out of his eyes. “I admit I was pretty worried about you. Thought you’d fall.”

”We got wildapples,” Ben said, beaming. 

“Definitely we. You did great, Ben.”

”You did too.” And even saying it, Ben grinned, feeling suddenly lighter than when he had first started. He wanted Poe to say things like that more. Even hearing it — it felt almost like a blessing from the Force itself. 


End file.
